1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring apparatus for a golf club.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus capable of measuring the behavior of a golf club or a golf ball has been known.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-43239 (US2006-0030432) discloses an apparatus measuring a golf ball. The apparatus has a sensor part sending a trigger signal determining a photographing timing of the golf ball. The sensor part includes two optical sensors. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-186474 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,483) also discloses the same apparatus as that of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-43239.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-34619 discloses an apparatus for measuring the behavior of a head. In the apparatus, the behavior of the head is measured by utilizing a marker provided on the head or the like.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-66315 discloses an apparatus measuring the behavior of a golf club utilizing an image. In the apparatus, two sensors are used. When a first sensor detects passage of a head, a trigger output acts. A head speed is calculated based on a distance between the first sensor and a second sensor.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-215807 discloses a swing behavior measuring apparatus which analyzes a head behavior using an image obtained by continuous stroboscopic photographing.